


The Man I Love

by Anna_Eru



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 05:52:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16191392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anna_Eru/pseuds/Anna_Eru
Summary: Когда его ставят на должность личного камердинера какого-то приезжего доктора, Шерлок только закатывает глаза. «Если это очередной старикашка, уверенный, что за дополнительные чаевые я опущусь перед ним на колени, он сильно ошибается!»АУшка, где действие происходит в Америке двадцатых годов. В тексте есть небольшие отсылки к «Подпольной империи», но их недостаточно, чтобы считать фик кроссовером.





	The Man I Love

 

 

Прибыв в Америку, Джон Уотсон быстро становится весьма богатым доктором со своей собственной практикой, зарабатывающим весьма неплохие суммы, поскольку соглашается лечить и оперировать всех этих бизнесменов, наживающихся на сухом законе. Многие посчитали бы такую деятельность не только неприемлемой, но и опасной, но Джона опасность никогда не пугала. До получения частной практики он прошел войну и вернулся. Он может за себя постоять. Кроме того, он каким-то образом оказался на хорошем счету практически у всех и каждого из этого бизнеса. И не только за золотые руки хирурга, но и за то, что всегда сохраняет нейтралитет и не выдает чужих тайн. Поэтому, когда его приглашают погостить и развлечься в Атлантик-Сити, Джон не раздумывает ни секунды.   
  
Шерлок – начинающий частный детектив, которого из-за молодости и «смазливого личика» пока что никто не воспринимает серьезно – опять вынужден подрабатывать в одном из отелей в Атлантик-Сити из-за проблем с деньгами (это все равно лучше, чем писать брату и просить его о помощи). Когда его ставят на должность личного камердинера какого-то приезжего доктора, Шерлок только закатывает глаза. «Если это очередной старикашка, уверенный, что за дополнительные чаевые я опущусь перед ним на колени, он сильно ошибается! – думает Шерлок гневно, но ничего не высказывает управляющему. – Не хватало еще и отсюда вылететь за острый язык…».   
  
Когда Джон впервые видит своего камердинера, у него на секунду перехватывает дыхание: несколько живо представленных сцен с участием этих губ и кудрей теперь буквально выжжены у него на сетчатке. Джон с трудом заставляет себя не оглядывать своего камердинера слишком жадно. Джон приветливо улыбается, надеясь, что его интерес останется незамеченным, и позволяет камердинеру представиться.   
  
Когда Шерлок впервые видит человека, о чьем удобстве и комфорте ему предстоит заботиться все лето, он понимает, что ошибся в своих изначальных предположениях. Он не винит себя: статистически вероятнее было именно то, что он себе представлял, так что милый доктор, открывший перед ним дверь, кажется ему приятной неожиданностью. Вдруг тот улыбается, и Шерлок ловит себя на мысли, что сожалеет о том, что доктор выглядит слишком порядочным, чтобы невзначай предложить ему то, о чем он с такой злобой размышлял утром. 

***

Шерлоку хватает всего недели работы на доктора Уотсона, чтобы понять, как сильно тот отличается от других. Уотсон не только не позволяет себе неуместных комментариев и неприличных предложений, более того: он не добавляет Шерлоку работы, предпочитая делать большинство вещей самостоятельно. А еще он нетребователен, не капризен и учтив. Идеальный постоялец. Иногда Шерлоку кажется, что он и вовсе не нужен доктору и тот не отказывается от его услуг только потому, что знает, что личным камердинерам платят больше, чем обычным официантам и мальчикам на побегушках. Шерлок не уверен, продиктовано ли это жалостью доктора к нему или же тому просто нравится любоваться Шерлоком, пока тот молча и быстро выполняет свои обязанности. Но если ему и нравится (а ему нравится: Шерлок явно читает желание в его глазах), то он все равно не выказывает своего интереса в более явной форме. Шерлок чувствует небольшое разочарование по этой причине.   
  
Под конец второй недели Шерлок начинает чувствовать себя музейным экспонатом: принцип «смотреть можно – трогать нельзя» Уотсон выполняет неукоснительно. Доктор смотрит на него с жадностью и желанием, восхищением (когда Шерлок осмеливается вставить несколько точных и верных предположений о том, кем являлся последний пациент Джона и каков был его диагноз, а затем подробно объясняет ход своих рассуждений) и любопытством (когда Шерлок вскользь упоминает об умении играть на скрипке). Но все еще не позволяет себе лишних прикосновений.   
  
Шерлок не понимает причины. Он знает, что стоит Джону хоть пальцем поманить его в свою постель, Шерлок согласится, не раздумывая. «Причем не только в постель», – с ужасом осознает он в какой-то момент. Куда угодно. Джон (теперь «Джон», а не «доктор Уотсон») слишком нравится ему, чтобы лишаться его общества хоть на секунду. Шерлок не уверен, когда именно желание переросло во влюбленность, но что-то делать с этим уже слишком поздно. Шерлок не может выбросить его из своей головы. Шерлок... отвлекается и прожигает его рубашку. Черт.   
  
Шерлок с ужасом смотрит на испорченную вещь, прикидывая, во сколько ему обойдется ее замена. Того, что он заработал за все время на службе у Джона, вполне хватит, но эта сумма слишком большая, чтобы оставить Шерлоку хоть сколько-то свободных средств. Понимая, что во время выдачи жалования, получится, что он проработал эти недели бесплатно, и мучаясь от чувства вины и досады, Шерлок откладывает рубашку в сторону. Теперь из идеального, но в общем-то ненужного камердинера для Джона он превратится в только мешающегося под ногами мальчишку, который портит то, что сам Джон способен сделать самостоятельно. Шерлок с остервенением вновь принимается за свои обязанности, пытаясь, чтобы все остальное было выполнено безупречно.   
  
Джону хватает одного взгляда на виноватого и грустного Шерлока, чтобы перестать злиться из-за рубашки. Он прекрасно понимает, что если для него замена рубашки будет мелкими расходами, то для Шерлока это вполне может оказаться минимум недельным жалованием. А Шерлок и так уже кажется ему довольно худым, так что жаловаться управляющему отеля – только портить этому мальчику жизнь. А Джону, что уж скрывать, довольно жалко своего камердинера, поэтому он предлагает ему просто забыть об этом инциденте (Джон душит зародившуюся в голове мысль о том, что он делает это, только чтобы произвести на Шерлока впечатление).  
  
Но даже после того, как Джон, ни о чем не жалея, выкидывает рубашку, Шерлок выглядит словно побитый щенок, который знает, что хозяин собирается вышвырнуть его на улицу. Джон не выдерживает:   
  
– Бога ради, это испорченная рубашка, не конец света! Что тут переживать?!   
  
Шерлок продолжает смотреть в пол, щеки предательски краснеют. Джон возводит очи горе.   
  
– Идем, – говорит он, хватая пиджак, – идем гулять.   
  
Шерлок непонимающе поднимает глаза и послушно следует за ним. 

***

Джон выводит Шерлока на дощатую набережную. Если быть точным, он скорее «выгуливает» его. Шерлок оглядывается по сторонам, обращает внимание на все и вся, словно приезжий здесь он, а Джон – тот, кто показывает ему достопримечательности. Сначала они идут совершенно бесцельно, просто вперед вдоль берега, но затем Джон осторожно берет Шерлока за локоть и направляет к лестнице, чтобы спуститься к белому песку пляжа и оказаться у самой кромки воды.   
  
На пляже Шерлок вновь притихает, вся нервозность почему-то возвращается к нему, хотя он понимает, что это глупо, ведь Джон уже простил его. Наконец он решается спросить:   
  
– Зачем мы здесь, доктор Уотсон?   
  
– Я просто не мог выдерживать твоё печальное лицо, – улыбается тот. – И просто «Джон», я же просил.   
  
– Джон, – исправляется Шерлок. – Мне жаль.   
  
– Да хватит уже извиняться! – закатывает глаза Джон. – Я же сказал, что это неважно.   
  
Шерлок прикусывает язык, чтобы не сказать очередное «Мне жаль».   
  
– Идем, ты, наверно, голоден, – вдруг говорит Джон и направляется к ближайшему ресторану, пресекая любые попытки Шерлока воспротивиться.   
  
– Я как доктор заявляю, что тебе необходим хороший ужин, – выдает Джон, и Шерлок пытается понять, что опять движет Джоном: жалость, желание выглядеть лучше в его глазах («Куда уж лучше?» – думает он) или же что-то другое.   
  
– Прекрати искать скрытые мотивы. Я просто хочу поужинать с тобой, – прерывает его размышления Джон и подзывает официанта.   
  
Шерлок опускает глаза на меню и прикидывает, будет ли слишком самонадеянно считать это свиданием или же нет. 

***

Весь зал вдруг опускается в полумрак, и небольшая сцена освещается несколькими лампами. Женщина, поднявшаяся на сцену, начинает петь. Что-то про мужчину, которого она любит, кажется. Шерлок не вслушивается, но слова все равно проникают в его голову, заставляя его воображение трепетать.   
  
 _...и когда он придёт ко мне_  
Я постараюсь, чтобы он остался.   
  
Он посмотрит на меня с улыбкой,   
И я пойму.   
Немного погодя, он возьмёт мою руку,   
И хотя это кажется странным,   
Я знаю, что мы оба будем молчать…   
  
Джон смотрит на сцену, а потом поворачивается к Шерлоку, мечтательно улыбаясь. Шерлок стискивает меню, чтобы не схватить Джона за руку.   
  
Почти весь ужин они молчат. 

***

Однажды Шерлок входит в комнаты Джона с завтраком, уверенный, что тот уже проснулся. Обычно к этому времени Джон уже вставал и умывался, предпочитая наводить утренний марафет самостоятельно. Шерлок (по их негласной договоренности) приходил в это время только, чтобы принести завтрак и узнать, нужно ли что-то Джону. Но в этот раз Шерлок обнаруживает Джона еще спящим, лениво растянувшимся на подушках. Одежда, которую Джон обычно самостоятельно убирал в шкаф, небрежно свешивается с одного из кресел, пропахшая алкоголем и сигаретным дымом. «Кажется, вечеринка в честь дня рождения какого-то из главных блюстителей ‘Сухого закона’ в Атлантик-Сити удалась на славу», – думает Шерлок, окидывая комнату взглядом.   
  
Кроме небольшого беспорядка на кресле, все в порядке. Разве что… Шерлок оставляет поднос с завтраком на столе и подходит ближе. То, что он несколько секунд назад принял за разбросанные на журнальном столике бумаги, оказывается небольшой стопкой фотографий. Шерлок осторожно отодвигает верхнюю, рассматривая те, что под ней. На каждой фотографии изображен Джон. Один или с кем-то, улыбается или просто стоит, поправляя пиджак. Шерлок осторожно проводит по лицу черно-белого Джона кончиками пальцев. Красивый.   
  
Когда Шерлок наконец справляется с охватившим его желанием забрать себе одну из фотографий, он осторожно подходит к кровати и будит Джона.   
  
Джон послушно выпивает какую-то дрянь от похмелья, которую приносит заботливый Шерлок, и принимается за завтрак. Настроение, подпорченное больной головой, он компенсирует тем, что заставляет Шерлока позавтракать с ним. Некоторое время они завтракают молча, но затем Шерлок не выдерживает тишины и начинает расспрашивать Джона о вчерашнем вечере. Точнее он делает выводы о месте вечеринки, количестве гостей и приблизительных событиях, а Джон либо подтверждает, либо отвергает его предположения.   
  
– ...потом ты встретился с фотографом, он отдал фотографии с прошлых вечеринок (фотографии на журнальном столике) и, вероятно, устроил вам очередную фотосессию. Хотя я ума не приложу, зачем тебе так много фотографий, – заканчивает Шерлок свою речь.   
  
– Не знаю. Тогда это казалось хорошей идеей. Думаю, отправлю большую часть из них в Англию, сестре. Она давно не видела моего лица, – задумчиво отвечает Джон.   
  
Шерлок понимающе кивает. Он тоже давно не виделся с семьей. Пожалуй, аж с тех пор, как уехал в Америку, скрываясь от надоевшей опеки старшего братца. Если бы не встреча с Джоном, он бы назвал это решение худшим за свою жизнь.   
  
Джон вдруг вновь обращает свое лицо к фотографиям. Он подходит к журнальному столику и вытягивает из стопки одну из них:   
  
– А вот эту я, пожалуй, оставлю себе, – Джон показывает фото Шерлоку. То самое, которое ему так хотелось забрать самому. Шерлок пытается придать своему тону беспечность:   
  
– Боишься забыть, как выглядит твое лицо, Джон?   
  
Джон смеется:   
  
– Нет. Мне просто всегда хотелось подарить свою фотографию кому-нибудь особенному. Дурацкое клише, знаю, но мне всегда казалось, что подарить свою фотографию тому, кто мне небезразличен, было бы очень романтично. Когда-нибудь я это сделаю. А пока что оставлю ее. До подходящего момента.   
  
Шерлок сжимает кружку с чаем в руке. Видимо, он сам «подходящим моментом» не является.   
  
– Фото неудачное, – выдает Шерлок в отчаянной попытке скрыть ревность.   
  
Джон удивленно распахивает глаза:   
  
– Правда?   
  
– Да! Поза какая-то странная, одежда словно сливается с фоном. Эту фотографию нельзя никому дарить. Если ты конечно не хочешь отпугнуть свою пассию.   
  
Шерлок замолкает, прикусывая язык. Он ставит чашку на блюдце, боясь случайно разбить хрупкий фарфор побелевшими пальцами. Джон нервно теребит фото в руке. Шерлок молчит, боясь поднять глаза на Джона. Джон молчит тоже.   
  
– Ладно, – наконец говорит Джон, нарушая напряженную тишину. – Я просто выброшу ее и все. Никаких проблем.   
  
Джон поворачивается в поисках пепельницы и спичек.   
  
– Не надо! – вдруг останавливает Джона Шерлок. Он пытается заставить свой голос перестать дрожать, – ...просто оставь ее с другими ненужными бумагами. Я сам все сожгу после завтрака… А то я и так уже перестал чувствовать себя камердинером. Оставь мне хоть сколько-то моих обязанностей.   
  
Джон нервно смеется, кивает и кидает фото в корзину для бумаги.   
  
Этим же утром Шерлок забирает фото и вставляет его между листами своей записной книжки, которую носит во внутреннем кармане пиджака. Шерлок думает, что Джон сказал бы, что он носит ее у сердца, но это же не его вина, что карман расположен так высоко, правда? 

***

Пол-лета пролетает незаметно. Для Шерлока это особенно страшно тем, что осталось совсем немного до расставания с Джоном, ведь вторая половина пролетит точно так же быстро. Шерлок старается не думать об этом, но ничего не помогает. Он не может ни отвлечься, ни выбросить это из головы. От отчаяния он берется за любое мало-мальски привлекательное дело, которое подкидывают ему городские сплетни и газеты. Выводов своих он, разумеется, кроме Джона, никому не озвучивает: глупо идти в полицию, когда шерифом является брат городского казначея, по чьему приказу и проворачивается добрая половина всех этих дел. Джон с ним согласен. Слишком уж просто для этих людей было бы заставить Шерлока замолчать. Даже когда он под защитой доброго доктора.  
  
Когда наконец Джон замечает его подавленное состояние, он вытаскивает Шерлока на пляж. Причем не на городской пляж, а на небольшую, скрытую от чужих глаз бухту. Впрочем, днем здесь может кто-то и был, но поздним вечером, граничащим с красивой лунной ночью, бухта оказывается абсолютно пустой.   
  
Они садятся на плед, который Джон заставил Шерлока взять с собой и поедают сэндвичи (тоже идея Джона). Доев, Шерлок опрокидывается на спину, растягивается на пледе, раскинув руки так, чтобы можно было незаметно касаться ладони Джона своей рукой, и привычно представляет себе, что это свидание, что стоит только захотеть, и Джон возьмет его за руку, целуя кончики его пальцев.   
  
Вдруг Джон накрывает его руку своей и встает, призывая Шерлока подняться тоже, продолжая держать его руку в своей. Шерлок так поражен самим этим прикосновением, что не замечает слов, пока Джон не говорит громче:   
  
– Шерлок, раздевайся давай!   
  
– Что? – шокировано переспрашивает он.   
  
– Раздевайся, – повторяет Джон. – Ты же не будешь плавать в одежде? Давай. Пока еще достаточно тепло.   
  
Шерлок краснеет и стягивает пиджак, не зная, чего в нем больше: разочарования или… нет, разочарования все-таки больше.   
  
Видимо, Шерлок задумывается и слишком долго мешкается, потому что Джон подходит к нему со спины и заботливо помогает снять пиджак. Шерлок уже начинает расстегивать рубашку, когда из его пиджака, перекинутого через руку Джона, выпадывает записная книжка.   
  
– Черт! – Джон бросается поднимать книжку и собирать выпавшие из нее листы. – Прости.   
  
– Джон, не надо… – начинает Шерлок, уже понимая, что сейчас произойдет, когда Джон тянется за очередным листом. Шерлок опускает голову, зажмурившись.   
  
– Ох, – выдыхает Джон, удивленно оглядывая собственную фотографию, вполне различимую даже в лунном свете. Затем он просто садится на песок, не обращая внимания на то, что это может испортить его костюм, и потрясенно оглядывается на Шерлока. Шерлок осторожно подходит к нему и садится рядом, не обращая внимания на плед, лежащий в нескольких футах от них.   
  
Некоторое время они молчат.   
  
– Почему ты сказал, что фотография ужасна? – в конце концов тихо спрашивает Джон.   
  
– Не хотел, чтобы ты дарил ее кому-то… кому-то, кроме меня, – отвечает Шерлок, осторожно прикасаясь к его руке.   
  
– Ты идиот, – вдруг смеется Джон, обхватывая своей ладонью его руку. – Я влюблен в тебя.   
  
И, о чудо из чудес, целует его. 

***

Они поднимаются с песка и возвращаются в отель, решая, что поплавают в следующий раз. Сегодняшнюю ночь они собираются посвятить чему-то другому.   
  
Шерлок ловит себя на мысли, что наконец-то он исполняет свои прямые обязанности в качестве камердинера – помогает Джону раздеться. Что сказать, Шерлок – хороший камердинер. Когда Шерлок вытягивает рубашку Джона из брюк, тот останавливает его, обхватив его ладони своими и прижав их к своей груди.   
  
– Шерлок, – шепчет он между поцелуями, – Шерлок, ты же останешься со мной? Ты согласишься… согласишься переехать в Англию со мной, когда лето кончится? Остаться со мной?   
  
Шерлок задыхается.   
  
– Звучит, как предложение, – говорит он.   
  
– Это оно и есть, – кивает Джон, пропуская пальцы через его волосы, и снова целует его.   
  
Шерлок отвечает на поцелуй, возвращаясь к попыткам раздеть Джона.   
  
– В таком случае, я согласен, – выдыхает Шерлок ему в губы.   
  
«Я люблю тебя. Я люблю тебя. Я люблю тебя. Я люблю тебя. Я люблю тебя», – проносится у него в голове.   
  
Джон молчит, пытаясь отдышаться.   
  
Шерлок отстраняется, все еще чувствуя его руки в своих волосах.   
  
Шерлок улыбается и опускается на колени.

 


End file.
